¿HAY SOLUCIÓN PARA UN CORAZÓN ROTO?
by Melyoan
Summary: A veces la vida no está pintada de colores como creemos, pero tampoco es para que sea el fin, solo hace falta respirar, tomar buenas decisiones y nunca darse por vencido antes de tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! he regresado *o* con un nuevo fic, era un oneshot, pero algunos me pidieron conti así que decidí hacerlo fic *0*

Bien, la verdad no tenía la intención de escribir alguna vez un one-shot, ya que a mi me encantan las historias largas y súper largas, pero lo hice principalmente para la primera convención yaoi que se realizó en mi ciudad, el Yaoi Fest, que estuvo genial *q* y la verdad quise concursar con algo y que mejor que con un fic y pese a que no gané el primer lugar si logré un segundo, cosa que me puso muy feliz ya que nunca había ganado nada con mi esfuerzo y gané ese preciado puesto con este capítulo *w*

Bueno sin más les dejo leer, espero que me dejen su opinión y en especial que lo disfruten!

 **...**

 **1 Un motivo para vivir**

-Todo esto apesta! –pensaba un joven pelicastaño mientras corría bajo la lluvia- por qué todo tenía que ser así?! –sentía que el aire de un de repente se le acabaría, su límite había llegado luego de haber corrido por tanto tiempo- qué acaso es una jugarreta del destino?, tan podrida está mi suerte?! –entró a un callejón sin salida y solo eso lo detuvo- ha, ha, ha –jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿por qué?, por qué solo yo no puedo ser feliz?, por qué soy yo el único que tiene que hacerse a un lado?! –no podía evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo, pero debía hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que el corazón le siguiera doliendo, quería dejar de sufrir, así que salió del callejón con un destino en mente-

Era domingo en noche y las calles estaban relativamente vacías debido a la lluvia y las pocas personas que rondaban las calles no se daban siquiera cuenta de que alguien se encontraba caminando bajo la lluvia torrencial sin ningún tipo de protección para evitar mojarse.

Hiroki Kamijou a sus cortos 21 años ya sabía lo que era tener el corazón destrozado, siendo el causante de ello el amor de su vida y su amado hermanito.

Hiroki un estudiante de literatura y que se había hecho cargo de su pequeño hermano Misaki, con el mismo color de cabello y ojos color esmeralda quién era cuatro años menor que él, era una gran persona, siempre estudiando, trabajando y cuidando de su única familia; se consideraba un hombre feliz y así se sentía, ya que había conocido al amor de su vida desde muy pequeño, Akihiko un joven un par de meses mayor que él, de cabello plateado y un particular color de ojos violetas; el cual lo había enamorado con un primer beso que su amigo le había dicho que era un truco para que dejase de llorar, cosa que no le creyó, pero ese pequeño acto inició todo; pero lo que hiso que se enamorara mucho más de él, fue que en ningún momento dejó de apoyarlo cuando sus padres murieron y siempre lo ayudó en todo, incluso se llevaba muy bien con Misaki aceptándolo como un hermanito menor, bueno al menos eso creyó Hiroki y vaya que estaba equivocado.

Hiroki no había tenido una buena semana y ese día fue el peor de todos.

Flash back -

-Ah, ah, -jadeaba de placer- ah, Akihiko, ve más despacio! –exigía un pelicastaño exhausto-

-Ah, vamos Hiroki, solo un poco más… -embestía al menor con movimientos frenéticos-

Akihiko y Hiroki no eran pareja y mucho menos novios, ellos solo eran amigos con derecho, pero para Hiroki eso era más que suficiente, el complacer a su amado lo hacía sumamente feliz, no pedía más, pero eso no evitaba que si quisiera una relación formal con el peliplata, no sabía cómo habían llegado tan lejos, a tal punto de hacerlo prácticamente todos los días y eso a Hiroki le daba aún más esperanzas, ya que sentía que así le expresaba el amor que le tenía, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Ahhhh –Hiroki había llegado al éxtasis, teniendo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, viniéndose sobre su vientre y debido a los espasmos que su cuerpo padecía logró que Akihiko se corriera dentro de él y eso era lo que más le fascinaba-

-Ha, ha, ha –recuperando el aliento- Hiroki yo, necesito decirte algo importante –se sentó en la cama y tomó un cigarrillo con la intención de fumar-

-De qué se trata? –preguntó un tanto temeroso, no le gustaba la expresión que tenía su compañero-

-Esta… -exhalando el humo- esta será la última vez que lo hagamos –soltó sin más-

-Qué… por qué dices eso? –eso precisamente era lo que nunca quería escuchar, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y justo después de pensar en que todo iba viento en popa-

-Dijimos que esto pararía cuando uno de los dos encontraría al ser amado – sin dejar de fumar- y yo ya lo hice –eso sin duda hiso que el corazón de Hiroki se parara- a decir verdad, he estado enamorado de esa persona por mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo de confesar mis sentimientos; pero ahora ya no…

-Akihiko… -lo nombraba ya casi sin aliento-

-Se trata de Misaki, tu hermano, estoy enamorado de él y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo –mirando directo a los ojos de su mejor amigo-

-Misaki?, es él de quién te has enamorado? –pregunta como queriendo haber escuchado mal, pero de nuevo erró ya que su amigo asintió sin duda- en… entiendo y de verdad me alegro por ello, quién mejor para mi hermanito que mi mejor amigo.

Y fue así como se rindió, esos días llenos de placer y de sentirse deseado por el amor de su vida dieron fin; pero aún faltaba algo y eso era saber qué pensaba Misaki?, Akihiko ya se le habría confesado?; sentía, su hermanito lo mismo que su mejor amigo?; lastimosamente para Hiroki, no tardarían en responderse todas sus preguntas.

Pasaron cinco días tranquilos, Akihiko parecía no haber hecho ningún movimiento, o eso parecía y prefirió no preguntarle nada a Misaki, pero el Domingo por la tarde Misaki entró muy feliz a su departamento y saltando de alegría, para darle esa noticia que sabía le terminaría de romper el corazón.

-Hiroki! –Misaki feliz de la vida buscaba a su hermano por todo el departamento y en cuanto lo encontró, más exactamente en la cocina, se aventó a sus brazos, los cuales lo recibieron gustosos- ¡Hiroki no sabes lo feliz que soy!, hoy por fin mi más grande anhelo fue cumplido –miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-De verdad? –preguntaba acariciando los mechones castaños del menor- a ver, déjame adivinar… -haciendo una pose de pensar- ¿será que estás enamorado y que la persona que amas te corresponde? –pregunta haciendo que el menor se sorprendiera de sobremanera-

-pero… como lo supiste –responde asombrado-

-intuición de hermano mayor – una respuesta escueta, con lo que se ganó una mueca de insatisfacción de parte de Misaki- y quién es el afortunado? –no le quedaba más que preguntar y terminar con todo de una buena vez-

-mmhhh… -parecía que no quería decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, era momento de ser valiente, no quiero que te enojes conmigo Hiroki, pero en serio no pude evitar enamorarme de él –era cierto por más que su hermanito le había quitado al amor de su vida, no podía siquiera sentir nada de odio por él, porque lo amaba más que a nada, así que solo lo reconfortó dándole a saber que podía decir cualquier cosa- se trata de Akihiko, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y ahora sé que él también siente lo mismo por mí –lo veía, ese amor era sincero y se sintió feliz, feliz por su hermanito y por su mejor amigo-

-Cómo crees que me molestaría con mi dulce y tierno hermanito? –abrazando al menor- esa es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme Misaki, no sabes lo que me alegra que sea Akihiko, a quién amas, así podré confiarle tu felicidad y seguridad sin duda –trataba de que su sonrisa no revelara toda la tristeza que sentía por dentro-

-Es en serio Hiroki?, de verdad estás feliz por nosotros –el mayor asiente- no sabes lo preocupado que estaba que fuera lo contrario, porque tu aprobación es lo que más me importaba y ahora que la tengo soy inmensamente feliz –derramaba lágrimas de alegría y vio que su hermano también lo hacía, pero lo que no sabía era que no eran de felicidad, si no de tristeza-

\- Fin del flash back -

Después de un doloroso recuerdo al fin llegó a su destino, no había nadie, estaba el solo y con todo su dolor, después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que no podía superar la tristeza y que solo si esta desaparecía, podría descansar; su hermano ya estaba en las mejores manos y ya no lo necesitaba, Akihiko se encargaría de cuidar muy bien de él.

De lejos escuchó como se acercaba aquello que iba a terminar con todo su sufrimiento y su vida, ya estaba cerca así que solo suspiró, cerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante, esperando caer en las vías del tren y que este lo matara… pero no sucedió, algo o mejor dicho alguien lo había detenido en el último momento, lo jaló con todas su fuerza por el brazo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso a un lado del tren que pasaba sin disminuir en nada la velocidad.

-Pero intentabas hacer?! –preguntaba alterado y jadeante un peliazúl, ya que había visto al joven estudiante queriendo lanzarse a las vías y solo corrió hasta poder detenerlo-

-Yo… -no podía dejar de observar esos hermosos ojos azules- yo no… -y no pudo más, muchos días llenos de diversas emociones lo habían agotado, se desmayó en los brazos del hombre amable que le había salvado la vida-

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un cuarto muy blanco e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hospital, quiso levantarse pero el suero que tenía conectado se lo impidió.

-Cuidado, no te muevas o te puedes lastimar –se acercaba el mismo hombre que le había salvado la vida, pero ya vestido como un médico- mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, soy médico pediatra de este hospital, pero debido a que fui yo el que te traje aquí, me haré responsable de tu estadía aquí, al menos en lo que resta de mi turno –dijo sin dejar de mirar al castaño- no tenías ninguna identificación, por lo que no pudimos notificar a ninguno de tus parientes, quieres que lo hagamos?

-Por qué?... –el ojiazul hizo como que no entendió la pregunta, así que Hiroki la completó- ¿por qué me salvó?, ¿por qué no dejó que me arrollara el tren? –preguntó cabizbajo-

-Porque –se acercó hasta el pelicastaño y levantó su rostro tomándolo del mentón para que lo mirase- no podía dejar que una preciosa vida se terminara –soltó sin más, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara de sobre manera- no sé qué pudo haberte llevado a tomar semejante decisión, pero puedo asegurarte que nada vale la pena como para que termines tu vida de esa manera; la vida tiene muchos caminos, y al transitarlos podemos caer, pero solo queda levantarnos y avanzar, no todo está escrito, valora tu vida y vívela de la mejor manera –dijo esto último dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa-

En ese preciso momento Hiroki pensó que podía seguir adelante y que podría volver a enamorarse; porque tal vez la persona que creemos que es la destinada para nosotros, no siempre será la más indicada y quizás el otro extremo nuestro hilo rojo del destino ya esté unido a alguien y Hiroki sintió que había encontrado a ese alguien.

-La vida no es tan mala después de todo, -pensó Hiroki sin despegar la vista del hombre amable que lo animaba- solo tengo que levantarme de nuevo cada vez que me derrumbo, ¿no?...

...

Y así terminó, díganme, les gustó?, no? pueden dejarme en los comentarios sus opiniones ya sean positivas o negativas ya que cualquiera de las dos me ayuda a mejorar n_n

Los quiero un montón n_n cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! *w* cómo están?

Saskia querida amiga! cómo has estado, si yo soy la que me desaparecí u_u lamento mucho haber dejado todo a la deriva, pero ya regresé y con ganas, aunque no lo pueda actualizar tan seguido, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado este nuevo fic, cuídate mucho, amiga, hasta pronto!

Ya volví con la conti esperando que les guste, disfrútenla!

 **...**

 **2 Un ángel y un demonio**

Había sido un día muy difícil para Hiroki, sumándole que había intentado arrojarse a las vías del tren, en resumidas cuentas, fue el día más increíble y más agotador de su vida, increíble, porque pese a que pensaba que la vida no lo quería y le encantaba atormentarlo, casi a punto de ponerle un fin un Ángel lo había salvado y le había dado el más hermoso de los discursos, de por qué no debía morir, por lo que pensó en que la vida se había apiadado de él, estaba muy cansado y débil, el suero ayudaba sí, pero luego de las hermosas palabras de su ángel y su propio pensamiento esperanzador, cayó nuevamente en la inconciencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando despertó ya los rayos del sol ingresaron donde estaba, era una habitación toda blanca, con una gran ventana con cortinas blancas, sin duda todo lo que había sucedido no fue un sueño, se removió un poco y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo que lo obligó a mantenerse semi recostado.

-ah, es cierto, me desmayé dos veces, rayos!, sí que soy débil –piensa entristecido- mi ángel se habrá ido, dijo que era médico y trabajaba aquí, por qué tuve que desmayarme –se recriminaba- fue muy amable conmigo, pero de seguro ya se fue, me hubiera gustado hablar más tiempo con él fufhh –suspira – creo que dijo que su nombre era Nowaki… es un nombre muy peculiar -dice en un susurro, pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por el médico que hacía ingreso para ver a su paciente-

-el nombre de quién, es peculiar? –pregunta sonriente un ojiazul, a lo cual Hiroki se sorprende mucho a ver de quién se trataba y para rematar se ruboriza- ah, lo siento por interrumpir, buen día, soy el de ayer, recuerdas no? –el castaño asiente- como te dije mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki y bueno ahora terminé mi turno, pero quería pasar antes de retirarme, dime cómo te sientes? –se acerca al castaño, sentándose en la silla de alado-

-Ah… eh… -no sabía que decir, estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca imaginaría que volvería a ver a su ángel salvador tan pronto- yo más o menos… -baja la mirada un poco más ruborizado- solo me duele un poco la cabeza

-bueno veamos –toma el mentón del castaño para levantar su rostro y examinarlo detenidamente –bueno estas un poco rojo, puede que sigas con fiebre –choca su frente con la del menor- mmhh parece que no es eso -luego sacó una linterna de su bolsillo y la enciende- por favor sigue la luz –moviendo la linterna de lado a lado- al parecer no haya nada de qué preocuparse, pero te mandaré algo para ello –se estaba por marchar pero es detenido por el ojimiel, quien lo sujetó de la bata-

-ah –se da cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo soltó rápidamente- lo siento, solo quería saber por qué no seguirás siento tú mi médico, como tú me…

-si yo te encontré, pero mi turno acaba de terminar, por lo que senpai se hará cargo de ti, la verdad te iba llevar a mi casa, pero me di cuenta que estabas ardiendo en fiebre, por eso te traje, además estaba de camino aquí para cubrir mi turno, pero ahora ya lo terminé pero puedo quedarme a atenderte si quieres –le guiña el ojo, a lo que el otro se sonroja aún más- aunque quizá senpai se enfade por quitarle pacientes –piensa sin quitar su sonrisa-

-ahhh… -se había quedado mudo ante la propuesta, porque estaba distraído- cuánto me hubiera gustado que me llevaras a tu casa, pero que mala suerte, por qué tuvo que darme fiebre- se recriminaba mentalmente-

-mmhh –se acerca al paciente y le pone una mano en la frente, no, sigues sin tener fiebre, parecía que si porque tus mejillas están coloradas y creí…

-Buenos días! –entra estrepitosamente un médico rubio a la habitación- veo que ya despertó el paciente, qué sigues con fiebre? Tus mejillas están rojas

-no senpai, acabo de revisarlo y está bien, solo debe sentir algo de calor

-bueno ahora que estás despierto al fin sabremos sobre ti, no llevabas ninguna identificación por lo que no pudimos registrarte ni llamar a algún familiar –le menciona un poco fastidiado el rubio-

-Ah es cierto! Se me había olvidado, ayer te lo había preguntado, pero nuevamente caíste inconsciente y ahora eso era lo primero que quería preguntarte, pero se me pasó, podrías decirme tu nombre y a quién podemos llamarle para informarle que estás aquí?

-ya me lo dirá Nowaki, lo mejor será que te retires, ya terminaste tu turno, no? –le dice un tanto furioso-

-si senpai, pero quisiera quedarme para… -es interrumpido por el rubio-

-nada de peros Nowaki, ve a tu casa a descansar, no quiero que estés como sonámbulo en tu próximo turno –lo mira desafiante-

-ok senpai –responde desanimado- perdón por no poder quedarme –le dice al menor tomando sus manos entre las suyas- espero te den de alta hoy mismo y puedas ir a tu casa también –le sonríe tiernamente-

-Hiroki –responde rápidamente el ojimiel antes de que el ojiazul lo soltara- mi nombre es Kamijou Hiroki -dice atropelladamente, a lo que Nowaki solo le sonríe muy tiernamente-

-un gusto Hiro san, bueno espero que te den de alta pronto y que no vuelvas a intentar nada parecido a lo de ayer, ok? –el menor asiente algo estupefacto- entonces si no estás cuando regrese, podemos vernos cuando gustes o puedes visitarme, sería muy grato saber el cómo te está yendo, cuídate mucho, si? –suelta las manos del castaño- hasta mañana senpai, cuida muy bien de Hiro san por favor –diciendo esto último sale de la habitación-

-fufhh –suspira quedamente, hubiera deseado decirle que si se quedara con él, pero entendía muy bien que el ojiazul merecía descansar; pero en ese tan corto tiempo ya sentía mucho cariño por Nowaki, él había hecho tanto por él en tan solo dos días, por lo que no pudo apartar su mirada risueña de la puerta por donde se había ido su ángel-

-jump –se mofa el rubia- si que eres un paciente muy molesto tsk –chistea; esa frase había llamado mucho la atención del castaño el cual lo veía extrañado- te encanta llamar la atención, verdad?, qué era eso de tratar de suicidarte, qué, te encanta provocar lástima en las personas? –suelta rudamente, mandándole una fiera mirada a Hiroki-

-eh? –no sabía qué responder, nunca creería que un médico que lo estaba atendiendo le hablaría de una forma tan cruel- perdón?

-no te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero –se enfurece aún más-

-disculpe, pero no entiendo por qué me habla así –aún no podía quitar su expresión de asombro-

-solo te quiero advertir algo, Nowaki es mío! Y ni tú con tu carita inocente lograrán quitármelo, entiendes?! –le espeta-

-espere yo no…

-no me vengas con mentiras, que muy bien me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas, si hasta se te caía la baba, pero si creas que solo porque Nowaki te salvó la vida o te habló bonito, signifique que le atraes más que solo un paciente, porque Nowaki se porta así con todos los pacientes, así que ni pienses que eres especial porque no lo eres

-oiga! Usted no me va a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! –el menor se enfada por todo lo que le habían dicho-

-seguro, me queda claro que sabes tomar muy buenas decisiones, señorito suicida! –le espeta sarcásticamente-

-usted no me conoce, ni sabe nada sobre mí, así que no tiene derecho a juzgarme!, además en ningún momento Nowaki dijo que usted era su novio o algo suyo, así es que no se meta en lo que me de gana hacer

-mira niño…

-no soy ningún niño! Tengo 21 años!

-no me importa, solo no te metas conmigo porque si no te arrepentirás toda tu vida –lo amenaza muy furioso-

-no puedo creer que una persona como usted sea médico –lo mira rabioso-

-jump –se mofa- pues ya lo vez, eso ya me hace mucho mejor que tú, ahora será mejor que te vayas, -se acerca al castaño y de una manera brusca le quita el suero del brazo-

-auch! Maldito! –sobándose el brazo el cual empezaba a sangrar, a lo que el rubio le tira una gasa-

-límpiate con eso y márchate, que no podemos desperdiciar una cama, que puede ser para un paciente que si valga la pena –le sonríe siniestramente viendo la cara aún dolorida del menor- y más te vale que no te acerques a este hospital o te va a pesar! –diciendo esto último sale de la habitación dejando solo a Hiroki-

-ese maldito rubio oxigenado!, ni crea que me intimida con sus totas amenazas, no creo que Nowaki tenga algo con alguien tan perverso, Nowaki es un ángel, en cambio él es un demonio –piensa en lo que termina de cambiarse para dejar esa habitación- pero no me rendiré, la vida me puso a Nowaki en mi camino y es por algo, lo sé! –determinado sale del hospital-

Tal vez la vida le había arrebatado mucho, pero sin duda le estaba dando una oportunidad que estaba loco si la desperdiciaba, solo que Hiroki no sabía que mañas tendría Tsumori, pero Tsumori tampoco sabía cuan persistente podría llegar a ser Hiroki.

...

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado mucho

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos? cómo están? ya volví con otra conti, esta vez no me tardé un mes n_nU milagro lo sé, pero en serio trato de ser más responsable

Espero les gusta el capítulo, disfrútenlo!

...

 **3 Siguiendo un nuevo sendero**

Después de mucho caminar el enfado que Hiroki tenía se le pues pasando, no del todo porque no olvidaría que ese rubio le había declarado la guerra y por supuesto que se la daría, aunque este tuviera razón y no estuviera todavía al nivel del médico ojiazul, pero sin duda se esforzaría más en sus estudios, ya estaba en el último año de literatura, su sueño era poder llegar a ser docente de su carrera, por eso era que se esforzaba al máximo, a pesar de tener un trabajo a medio tiempo para mantener su casa y a Misaki, sin duda lo lograría.

-es cierto! –se detiene abruptamente- hoy perdí todas mis clases! –se alarma colocando sus manos en su cabeza- así como se supone que podré alcanzar a Nowaki san, ya no puedo hacer nada; tendré que llamar a Shinoda para que me preste sus apuntes de hoy y me diga si hay algún trabajo –vuelve a caminar- debe ser como medio día, aún tengo un par de horas antes de entrar en mi trabajo… Misaki… se habrá dado cuenta que no pasé la noche en casa, bueno quizás no porque no me ha llama… do –rebuscando en sus bolsillos su celular- demonios!, claro, dejé mi celular tirado en mi cama, Misaki va a matarme, solo rugo por que no se haya dado cuenta –acelera su paso para llegar a su departamento-

…

-tranquilo Misaki, poniéndote así no lograrás nada, además las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar –Akihiko iba tras un ojiesmeralda que caminaba de un lado para el otro-

-pero Hiroki siempre me dice a donde va o si tardará en regresar, además no llevó su celular ni alguna identificación –decía con los nervios en punta y sollozando quedito- y si le pasó algo Usagi san?, tal vez no nos dicen nada porque ni saben su identidad

-solo debemos ser pacientes

-paciencia es lo último que quiero que me pidas!, ha, ha, ha –respira entrecortadamente mientras llora- me muero si algo le pasó Usagi san, yo no puedo sin mi hermano –lora profusamente mientras es abrazado por su novio-

-no digas eso Misaki, que yo sin ti si me muero, por favor calma –sobando la espalda del menor- está bien, ve a cambiarte y saldremos a buscarlo por todos los lugares que frecuenta –el menos asiente y va a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa- ahhhh –suspira- dónde te metiste Hiroki, solo espero que estés bien… -se dirige a la puerta y la abre- Hiroki… -menciona sorprendido-

-ah! Hola Akihiko, estaba por tocar la puerta, perdí mi llave y no me quedaba de otra, gracias pro abrirme, pero qué haces aquí? –pregunta extrañado-

-cómo que, qué hago aquí?, desapareciste desde ayer y no tuvimos ninguna noticia de ti y vienes a preguntar tan campante, el qué hago aquí? –le grita furioso-

-yo… lo siento –se disculpa cabizbajo-

-Misaki está que no puede con la preocupación, por qué no piensas en él?

-es que yo… -no quería decir lo que había ocurrido, sería mucho decir lo que pensaba hacer, por eso pensó que lo mejor es que solo pensaran que es un irresponsable- bueno yo –levanta la vista, la cual choca con la de su hermano, quien tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas bajaban de ellos- Misaki… -dice casi en susurro-

-… -Misaki que había escuchado los gritos de su novio salió a ver que sucedía, encontrándose con su hermano, al verlo bien se tranquilizó un poco, pero de pronto una gran rabia lo embargo y se dirigió a paso fuerte a Hiroki y con toda la furia que tenía le plantó una cachetada a su hermano- plaff! Eres un idiota Hiroki!, por qué, por qué desapareces así sin dejar algún recado, no llevas tu celular y ni si quiera se te ocurre llamar en todo el día, -dándole golpes, no tan fuertes, en el pecho de su hermano mayor- no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, dónde estuviste toda la noche!

-lo siento Misaki, no quería preocuparte, en serio no fue… mi intención desaparecer así todo el día –mentía, no le quedaba otra, jamás le diría a su querido hermanito que tenía intenciones de suicidarse por que sufría que él y Akihiko se amaran, eso nunca lo diría, pero debía al menos decir algo de lo que pasó-

-no me interesa tu disculpa, solo dime por qué nos dejaste así? –le miraba con súplica-

-entremos y les contaré lo que me sucedió… -así ingresaron al departamento, Hiroki llevó a Misaki hasta el sofá y se sentó a lado de él, mientras que Akihiko los miraba de frente sin sentarse- ayer me dieron ganas de dar un paseo y salí a caminar, pero me distraje y terminé muy lejos de aquí, la lluvia me pescó y terminé empapado, luego cuando quise volver –desviando la mirada, no podía ver a los ojos de su hermanito si mentía- me sentí mal y me desmayé, cuando desperté estaba en la habitación de un hospital, me dieron de alta y vine de inmediato

-te desmayaste?, un hospital?... –mira preocupado a su hermano- porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio?, ay Hiroki perdóname, no debía golpearte hasta escuchar tu versión –le decía apenado-

-descuida Misaki, me lo merezco por salir sin avisar, bueno será mejor que preparemos algo para comer, en menos de dos horas entro a trabajar por lo que…

-de eso nada! – interrumpiendo la perorata del castaño mayor- acabas de salir del hospital, tienes que descansar, no te desmayaste por nada, hoy no irás a trabajar y si es posible ni mañana a clases

-pero que dices Misaki, ya te dije que estoy bien, además

-Misaki tiene razón Hiroki, un desmayo no es cosa de todos los días, debes descansar más, en tu trabajo entenderán tu situación y bueno si estás mucho mejor irás mañana a tus clases, pero eso si yo mismo te llevaré

-ahhh –suspira rendido- está bien

-te quiero mucho Hiroki –se lanza a los brazos del mencionado- por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer así –el peliplata solo contemplaba la enternecedora escena con una sonrisa de alivio, al saber que su amigo estaba bien y que su amado ya se había calmado-

El resto de la tarde Hiroki terminó enclaustrado en su cuarto del cual Misaki no lo dejaba casi ni salir para ir al baño, incluso llamó al trabajo de su hermano para reportarlo enfermo, por lo que no tuvieron problema y le dieron permiso, ya que cuando se trataba de su hermano Misaki era terriblemente protector, no dejaría que se volviera a sentir mal si estaba en sus manos; Hiroki adoraba a su hermanito y gustoso recibía todas sus atenciones, lo malo era que no lo dejó hacer nada, por más que le dijera que ya estaba mejor, ni si quiera le dejó que llamará a Shinoda para preguntarle sobre los apuntes, diciéndole, que de todos modos no lo haría porque debía descansar, así que se resignó esperar a pedirle su ayuda al día siguiente.

Ya desde muy temprano en la mañana, Hiroki fue el primero en despertar, llamó a Shinoda para pedirle que llevara sus apuntes del día anterior, posteriormente luego se apresuró en preparar el desayuno y dejar listo el almuerzo para su hermanito y para él, aunque también preparó un bento muy especial para su ángel, ya que tenía planeado visitarlo y rogaba que estuviera de turno y también que ese demonio rubio no estuviera rondando por el hospital. Ese hábito se le había hecho tan común que le sorprendió ver a Misaki despierto tan temprano y con una cara de disgusto.

-no lo puedo creer Hiroki!, se supone que deberías estar descansado, además te dije que no irás a tus clases –se acerca furioso a su hermano-

-pero Misaki ya estoy totalmente recuperado, además no puedo faltarme un día más, no si quiero terminar siendo docente de Mitsuhashi, ya me falté ayer y necesito ponerme al corriente –empieza a colocar las cajas de bento en su mochila-

-eres imposible, lo sabías Hiroki? – el otro asiente sonriente- fufhh –suspira- ya que , pero eso si, quiero que me prometas que si te empiezas a sentir mal volverás de inmediato, de acuerdo?

-esta bien, lo prometo… ya terminé aquí, por favor sírvete el desayuno Misaki, el almuerzo también ya está preparado, solo lo calientas en cuanto regreses de clases, hoy no podré almorzar contigo –se termina de arreglar apresuradamente- nos vemos en la noche Misaki –sale corriendo de su departamento-

Luego de una carrera sin paradas llegó agotado, pero a tiempo a sus clases, estás estuvieron un tanto aburridas y pareciera que transcurrieron muy lentamente, al terminarlas salió en busca de su amigo, ya que la última clase no la pasaban juntos, después de esperarlo unos minutos al fin pudo dar con él.

-hola Hiroki, llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-hola Shinoda, no descuida, además eres tú el que me hará el favor

-claro, bueno y como piensas pagarme ese favor, eh? –le dice suspicaz, sacando el cuaderno de su mochila-

-ya Shinoda!, no seas convenenciero, además yo te ayudé muchas veces –trata de quitarle el cuaderno al rubio, pero este solo lo levanta más alto- Shinoda!

-quiero una recompensa, que tal si me pagas con tu hermoso cuerpo? –jugando sique con Hiroki que saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de arrebatarle su cuaderno-

-deja de bromear y ya dame tu cuaderno

-quien dice que estoy bromeando –le dice serio mientras que de un solo movimiento lo acorrala contra la pared- hablo totalmente en serio –y con un movimiento rápido sujeta el mentón del castaño, para luego robarle un beso el cual a los pocos segundos intensificó, logrando invadir la boca del menor con su legua, haciendo que solo los separara la falta de aire- ok, me conformo con eso –sonríe triunfante mientras le acerca el cuaderno al ojimiel-

-ha, ha, ha –respirando con dificultad- eres un idiota! –le arrebata el cuaderno con rudeza- más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque si no no vivirás para contarlo –indignado se trata de marchar-

-así que tú y Akihiko terminaron su relación de amigos con derechos?

-ahhh, tú como lo sabes?!

-vamos, soy muy amigo de Akihiko, él me cuenta todo y detalladamente –mirando lascivamente al castaño-

-… -el menor queda mudo y con un semblante triste-

-sabes?... creo que debiste haberle dicho a Akihiko lo que sentías

-no lo creo, lo mejor fue dejar las cosas así

-apuesto que Akihiko lo hubiera pensado mejor, además…

-no, Akihiko está enamorado de Misaki y nada hubiera cambiado eso, además yo estoy muy feliz de que ellos se amen, los amo a los dos y me duele mucho su relación, pero creo que soy más feliz si ellos son felices, algún día lo terminaré superando

-bueno si tú lo dices está bien, además mejor para mí, así yo puedo avanzar –vuelve a acorralar a Hiroki contra la pared- sabes muy bien que me encantas Hiroki y como ya decidiste olvidar a Akihiko, eso me da paso libre a…

-te lo advertí! –le da un rodillazo, a lo que el otro se aleja quejándose- ni creas que voy a satisfacer tus instintos animales, no caeré tan bajo sabes? –lo mira furioso-

-cof, cof, -tose mientras se soba el estómago- que rudo, vamos Hiroki, no tienes nada que perder, además soy un muy buen amante, ya verás que muy pronto olvidaras lo que sientes por Akihiko

-fufhh –suspira con cansancio- eres imposible… -se quita la mochila para meter el cuaderno en esta-

-ohhh pero que hay aquí?! –Shinoda le arrebata la mochila a Hiroki- este es un gran bento para que sea solo tuyo –sacándolo fuera- no me digas que me invitarás a comer tu deliciosa comida?

-nada de eso! –le arrebata sus pertenencias al mayor- esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, -mete todo en su mochila- ya me voy, se me hiso tarde…

-ja, ja, ja ok

-gracias por los apuntes –le dice quedito-

-de nada –le sonríe- pero para en otra, ya saber como cobro mis favores –le guiña el ojo, a lo que el menor solo se va furioso- ay Hiroki en serio me encantaría que me vieras a mi como siempre miraste a Akihiko… será que es para él ese bento?... que suerte tienes Akihiko, tienes a los dos hermanos loquitos por ti… -tras perder de vista al castaño da media vuelta y se marcha-

…

-ese tonto de Shinoda me hiso perder mucho tiempo! –va en carrera hacia el hospital- espero que Nowaki san no haya salido todavía a la hora de su almuerzo –pensando en eso y en como le haría para invitar a su ángel lo que había preparado, llegó casi exhausto al hospital- ha, ha, ha, espero haber llegado a tiempo- se acerca a recepción- buena tarde, disculpe señorita, estoy buscando al doctor Kusama, sabe dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-mmhhh creo que acaba de salir hacia el patio trasero, ya está en su hora de almuerzo, pero puedes alcanzarlo

-muchas gracias! –sale apresurado al lugar indicado- woow el patio trasero del hospital es enorme –mira asombrado el lugar, buscando a su ángel- ah! Ahí esta –divisándolo a lo lejos- que bueno que lo encontré- saca el bento de su mochila- ojalá le guste mucho lo que le preparé, se pondrá feliz? –se preguntaba en voz baja, para luego dirigirse hasta donde estaba el ojiazul, cuando de pronto siente un fuerte empujón- ahh –cae de costado soltando las cajas de bento- pero qué?

-creí haberte dicho que no volvieras aquí! –le espeta Tsumori con una cara de pocos amigos- que parte de la conversación que tuvimos no entendiste?

-y yo le dije que no me importa lo que piense, yo haré lo que me dé la gana

-no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, no dejaré que un muchachito como tú si quiera se acerque a Nowaki –ve las cajas de bento- así que pensabas invitarlo a comer esta basura? –pisa con saña la comida-

-no! Eres un maldito! –se pone muy triste-

-esto no es nada, de lo que en realidad puedo llegar a hacer si te sigues entrometiendo conmigo –pateando las cajas hacia Hiroki, haciendo que este se haga daño y se ensuciara con el contenido que se había esparcido- Nowaki es mío y una rata como tú nunca podrá quitármelo! –mirando con burla el cómo había quedado el menor, para luego marcharse triunfante-

Hiroki impotente solo derrama unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba tan feliz y de pronto ese demonio rubio nuevamente se había interpuesto, con rabia limpia sus lágrimas y se incorpora para luego levantar sus cosas.

-ni creas que con esto me daré por vencido, ahora más que nunca sé que Nowaki san no merece una persona como tú, nunca me ganarás!

...

Qué les pareció la conti, les gustó? espero que si, aún así se aceptan quejas, regaños, consejos y de todo, solo déjenlo en los reviews.

Al parecer el segundo capítulo no fue tan bueno, espero que este capítulo si sea más popular n_n

Cuídense mucho, los quiero un montón, hasta pronto!


End file.
